


I will love you until the end of times

by Thatsmypie_67



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, and so is louis, eleanor is only mentioned tho, harry is so in love, i guess?, if you blink you will miss it, larry - Freeform, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsmypie_67/pseuds/Thatsmypie_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña cosa que escribí a finales de 2013.<br/>Reflexión de Harry sobre Louis y su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will love you until the end of times

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente esto no tiene sentido, pero me parece que quedó bastante adorable meh.  
> Kuddos y comentarios se aprecian:)
> 
> tw: oops_tomlintwat  
> tumblr: hazzndboo

Dicen que los famosos y ricos obtenemos todo lo que pedimos con tan solo chasquear un dedo. Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no.

Yo puedo tener todo lo que pida, todo, excepto a él. Lo tengo todo, ¿pero de qué sirve si no puedes disfrutarlo con la persona a la que más amas en el mundo?  
Es raro, ¿no creéis? Digo, que la gente crea en la relación que tienen, porque, es obvio que con ella Louis no es feliz, ni lo será. Aunque bueno, pensando bien creo que es lógico porque es más fácil creer en una relación basada en fotos a una relación que no creo que salga a la luz nunca.  
A veces creo que se cansará de mí, que acabará acostumbrándose a la compañía de ella hasta el punto de enamorarse, que cortaremos por las presiones, porque, ¿a quién engañar? Es más fácil una relación entre un chico y una chica que entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

Tengo miedo de que me deje ir.  
Si me deja no sé qué haría ¿Cortarme? ¿Suicidarme? Él es la persona que ilumina mis días, espero que lo sepa.

Pero todas esas teorías se esfuman de mi cabeza cuando se presenta enfrente de la puerta de mi casa cuando está anocheciendo.  
Todas las tonterías que estuve pensando antes se van cuando dice su “Siento la tardanza, pero es que vi esto en una tienda y me recordó a ti. No pude evitar comprártelo”  
Los pensamientos negativos desaparecen cuando me da su beso de “buenas noches cariño, te he extrañado y no puedo vivir sin ti” y me lleve a la habitación.  
Esos miedos de que me deje se pierden entra la oscuridad de la noche cuando me abraza con fuerza entre las sábanas de la cama y su mano descansa contra la mía en su pecho.  
Todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza desaparecen en ese momento cuando antes de dormirse él me dice que me ama, y me da un suave beso antes de quedarse dormido.  
Y en ese instante sé que él nunca me dejará, porque me ama y me necesita tanto como yo le necesito a él. Y me querrá hasta el resto de nuestros días, me calmará cuando yo quiera dejarlo todo, me besará las lágrimas después de cada llanto, me dará un abrazo después de cada risa y me hará cosquillas cada vez que me enfade. Porque él me entiende más que nadie, y es la única persona en la que puedo confiar  
.  
Porque él es la única persona por la que estoy dispuesto a sufrir si después él recompone los pedazos de mi corazón.

Porque quiero que nuestro amor dure para siempre.


End file.
